1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools.
2. Related Art
The number and variety of tools that have been made and used is beyond count and many tools are best suited for a particular purpose or job. A hammer is better suited to pounding nails than a screwdriver, and turning screws is difficult with a hammer""s claw.
Unfortunately, many modern tasks can not be accomplished with just one tool. Assembling simple pre-fabricated fixtures often requires both a hammer and a screwdriver. Building furniture from lumber may require a hammer, a saw, a measuring tape, and some way to record and mark appropriate lengths.
Some tasks require instruments that are unique to the task. These tools can be expensive and hard to find. Many tasks require tools that are similar to others, but sufficiently different that attempting to use the same tool for both tasks is impracticablexe2x80x94for example, turning a flat head screw with a phillips head screwdriver.
Often, the only solution is to purchase a tool for each required purpose. Some tools may be unique, so that the user must have one specially made. There have been many attempts to solve these problems. A first known solution is to create drills with modular heads, and rapid prototyping for tools no one has yet built.
While this does assist in solving the problems associated with the plethora of available tools, all have required at least one physical token for each tool required.
A second known solution is the attempt to make single tools that are physically adjustable to each task for example, wrenches with gears that can be turned by hand to adjust their size, or multiple tools combined into a single unit like a Swiss army knife.
While these types of tools can provide more than one configuration they suffer from severe drawbacks. First, these tools have a preset number of forms, all of which must be designed before the tool is built and purchased. Second, these tools require the user to manipulate the tool until it is in the desired shape.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a technique for dynamically configuring tools that are not subject to the limitations of the known art.
The invention provides an array of panel components able to move themselves relative to each other, along with a computer controller to coordinate this movement. The array can assume practically any form allowing it to function as many different tools. Once a tool is created in the array, its form may be stored and recalled for later use, thus entire lists of selectable tools may be created.
Each panel component is connected to other panel components by connectors attached to ball joints at each panel component. Each panel component is associated with a processor that receives positioning data from sensors located at each ball joint. Positioning data are sent to and from the controller such that motors may control the position of each ball joint and the relative position of each panel component.
A xe2x80x9climp modexe2x80x9d is provided so an operator may manually adjust the panel components to a desired form and then record the configuration for later use. A user interface is also provided at the controller to allow the user to select predefined array configurations.
With the help of computer aided design, professional tool makers may prototype new tools without the expense of creating molds or carving a sample out of blocks of wood, metal, or plastic. New tools may be tested simply by configuring an array into whatever shape is desired and storing that shape in the array""s controller. Anyone with an array but without the appropriate structure on hand may obtain the data necessary to program the array from another party.